


Whisper in my ear your culinary tastes

by e_misuteri



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Crack, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, OOC, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:03:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4191399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_misuteri/pseuds/e_misuteri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're going out with Kurapika and realize you don't know about his culinary tastes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whisper in my ear your culinary tastes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rahaela Scarlet](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rahaela+Scarlet).



> \- Happy belated birthday to my beloved Suri !! ♥
> 
> \- Idea for this fanfic came when I was talking to her in Skype at 0:20+ a.m so yeah... it must be a crack-fic.
> 
> \- I'm not familiar with HxH universe anymore (since the last time I watched it was when I was 10 lol), so it tried to keep the background and characters as neutral as possible... !

It’s been months since you were going out with Kurapika, the boy you were supporting in his fight against the Phantom troupe. At first he didn’t want you to get involved since you hadn’t any reason to hate them like he was, but as you insisted, he eventually let you be the closest person to him. You don’t remember how you switched from a boss/subordinate to a lovers relationship… it just sort of happened.  
The boy was laid on a couch. Today was your day-off, and he wanted you to stay with him. He seemed to be tired so you thought he didn’t want you to speak to him. Looking at the ground, lost in your thoughts, you don’t notice right away he was calling you. You were remember your awkward first time with him : it was embarrassing, but passionate. As he was kissing you in the neck and whispering you sweet words in the ear, you had the sensation you were melting; and when he put his hands lower on your body, you felt like you heart was about to burst. You were both virgins and unexperienced with this, but he was surprisingly good at this. Nothing could bring you more pleasure than his rough yet sweet movements… as he was entering you, you balanced between a luscious sensation and a shameless pain. Every word he said, every movement he did, those fingers he laid on you, this moment… he was the one who you offered your everything, and you also knew he was yours. He was the one—

“Hey,” he interrupted your daydream, “what are you doing ? Why aren’t you coming here, (name) ?” he almost ordered. It’s been months, certainly, but not him nor you could get used to the new status of your relationship. The old liaison you had was always “here” : a boss and the subordinate who’d be ready to offer everything, even their own life. You obeyed to his “order”, and joined him in the couch which was fortunately large enough for you two.

As you lay down next to him, he puts his arm around your neck to bring you even closer to him. You could feel his warm, and close your eyes. Yesterday was a battle day : Kurapika almost got killed by a Phantom troupe member, but you were here to save him. You both got injuries but you were still alive. As your eyes were closed, you could hear your own breath, but also his. You put your head against his chest, and could listen to the sound of his heartbeats : he was here, next to you, alive.  
“Kura, are you alright ?” you ask, worried about his injuries. You open your eyes, and lay your gaze upon him, before he answers you with a kind smile : “Thank you for worrying, (name), but I’m alright. What about you ? You always do the impossible for me… I already told you to stop if—“

As he was about to say the same and same thing since months, “I told you to stop if you feel it’s a burden”, you put a finger on his lips to seal them : “… and I already told you I was doing it because I want to stay with you. I would do anything for you, you just deserve it this much Kura.” You said, a serious tone in your voice.  
He sighed in relief before you put back you head on his chest, and sigh at your turn while smiling. You didn’t know Kurapika could be this affectionate, but guess it was the case… and you were the only one to have this benefit to get closer to him, touch him, and hear the sound of his heartbeats. You didn’t know how to enjoy you day-off… maybe just staying in the couch was enough ? So you could begin to play… and finish in a non-recommended state for tomorrow’s working day, because Kurapika seemed to be sweet, but was a real sadist and rough player in the bed. Your inner-self shake its head in disapproval and your mind returned to wonder about what to do—

“(name)… I begin to be hungry, maybe prepare something… ?” he interrupted you once more.  
“You look like a spoiled child when you ask it like this. Fufu.” You answered, chuckling.  
“If you don’t want then it’s fine,” he pouted, turning his back so he could avoid to see your face, “I’m not that hungry any—“; before he could finish his sentence, his belly contradicted him.  
You immediately burst into laughter, because the noise his belly did was really amazing !  
“Okay okay I understand, you’re not hungry huh ? Hm, maybe I should make your favorite dish and eat it by myself ?” you teased him.  
“You’re really not nice.” He simply said.  
“When did I say I was ?” you replied back.

Your sadist side awakens with your previous tease. As you loved when he dominated you in bed, you also loved to play with his reactions that you found very funny; him, who was calm all the time, could reveal those cute sides of him… only to you. You get out of the couch and as your feet reach the ground, you realize you didn’t know was his favorite dish was. You said it without thinking and begin to regret it : as far as you remember, you didn’t see him eating once, and when you were together, you always spoke about battles and fighting techniques… you stay sit on the couch a moment, wondering what he could like : you were lovers but didn’t know each other’s tastes; it was awful to think but it was reality. So earlier, maybe he played along with your joke so he don’t hurt you ? “What an idiot”, you think, smiling gently. You then turn back to him and decided to get more about him :

“Kura…” you hesitated. Maybe it wasn’t the moment ? But he was hungry, so it was now or never !  
“Hmm ? What is it, (name) ?” he answers with a childish tone.  
“I said those things earlier but… I realize I don’t even know what your favorite dish is…” you almost apologized.  
“Heeh,” he begins, his tone suddenly changing into a sexy tone, “so you don’t know ? Maybe you want me to tell you… ?” he finish, a smirk on his face.

As he finished his last sentence, he took your hand and brings you back to the couch, making you fall against him. “And so, what do you want to know about me… ? Ah, but you already know every inch of my body, and also my taste… what do you need to know more ?” he asks, as his hand was gently touching your cheek.

“N—No, Kura. It’s because you’re hungry, so I want to make you favorite dish and… that’s why I want to know… I want to know more about you !” you said, in the verge of tears; you hated this feeling to know almost nothing about him… since he was this mysterious yet fascinating.  
“Okay, I will tell you… come here.” He said as he bring your head closer to him. He then blows gently in your ear, causing you to let out a little scream. “You’re really cute, (name)… I don’t get tired to look at you…” he whispers at your ear. He then continues in the same tone : “So you wanted to know my favorite dish ? Okay, here goes… I like… spicy cooking.”  
Your eyes widen in surprise : you didn’t expect him to have such tastes ! You remain silent, knowing he didn’t finish to what he has to say. After your first time, he had the time to know all your weaknesses, as well as what you liked the most… as a result of, he now knew you were the most sensitive when he whispered in your ear : no matter what he had to say to you, the fact of whispering became an habit of him when he was with you; and this habit… became his favorite thing to do in foreplay.

“But you know what I like the most ?” he teases you, as you said a little “no”, troubled by your position : in his arms, his hair tickling your cheek.  
“My favorite dish is definitely you”, he says, a naughty smile brightening his face; as soon as he finished to say this, he took your head between his hands before kissing you with his tongue, passionately… and roughly… as you liked it.

Forget about making him lunch, because you’ll have to let you gently eat by him…


End file.
